Growtopia Wiki:Rules
The has a set of rules in order to maintain everything in a proper manner. In order to prevent mischief, all users are strongly encouraged to read and understand the rules. 'General Behavior' * Advertising phishing sites is strictly prohibited. Do not post any links to such websites. * Evading punishments by using another account is not allowed. You may get a harsher punishment. * Vandalism and making purposeless posts are strictly prohibited. This includes, but it is not limited to, emptying pages, spamming or inserting false information, and making posts which either hold no value, or are intended to derail the current topic. * Bullying and discriminating an individual or a group of people are strictly prohibited. Be nice to other people, avoid accusing and calling out other people, and discuss things calmly and appropriately. * Publicizing data-mined materials is not allowed. Do not post anything about unreleased items. * Making redundant edits and achievement-farming are not allowed. This includes purposely making minor and negligible edits on articles, especially when this is done excessively. * Publicizing a fraud item '''is a serious offense. Do not use this wiki to mislead players in game about items which do not actually exist. * '''Exploiting loopholes in the rules to bypass punishments is not allowed. * Provoking a user into participating in an argument is discouraged. * Impersonation by either posing as a different individual or creating a different account and posing as another person is prohibited. 'Articles' * Please follow the Editing Guide. * Advertising is not allowed. Do not post any links to any social media site or any In-Game world. * Do not provide false information. This includes non-existent items and recipes. Make sure to confirm information before inserting it. * Do not add useless categories to any page. * Do not insert the current price of an item, except store items in terms of Gems or Growtokens. 'Images' * Data-mined images are strictly prohibited without permission from a Wikia Admin. * Inventory images of items should not be added to an article. This includes seeds as well. * Do not upload other people's images without the original image owner's permission. 'Comments' * Advertising is not allowed. Do not post links to any social media sites or any in-game worlds. * Do not use the comments section to buy or sell any in-game items. * Do not talk about the content of the page, send a message to any staff member regarding problems with any page. * Be polite, be nice to other people. 'User Page' * Do not edit other user's user page. * Advertising is allowed only on your own user page, on message walls (without spamming) or in personal blogs. 'Internal Item Data' * All sprite images and item data are made for INTERNAL USE within only. * Disclosing any parts of internal data and image publicly anywhere else without permission is prohibited. * Using any part of the internal data and image without permission is also prohibited. 'Punishment' The following section displays the general punishment if any rule is broken. It is worth noting that the table is subject to change at any time and punishment durations may vary depending on what the user has committed. Wikia's Terms of Use apply to the Growtopia Wiki as well. #''Such advertisements are allowed only in one own's user page.''